


Damsel in Need of De-stress

by Ouran_Honors_Student



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Thoughts, Comfort, Crying, Don't believe in yourself. Believe in the me that believes in you!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Pet Names, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Stress Relief, Tamaki comforts an anxious reader, lots of love for Tamaki, love and support, school is rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouran_Honors_Student/pseuds/Ouran_Honors_Student
Summary: School can be stressful, and at times, that stress can become overwhelming. After a particularly rough test, you find yourself feeling hopeless and unmotivated until your loving boyfriend, Tamaki, helps you regain your confidence. Really, all you needed was some reassurance and someone to believe in you. <3
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki & Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Original Female Character(s), Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Damsel in Need of De-stress

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my way of dealing with my own issues with academics at the time being. Things are crazy right now, and I am beyond stressed, as I imagine many of you are, as well. So this may have been incredibly self-indulgent, but I hope you indulge, too. I hope Tamaki can make you feel even a little bit better about yourself and your abilities. <3

“I’m sorry, my sweet Tamaki, but I have to study later,” you said, squeezing his hand.

“Tomorrow then?” he asked with a hopeful sparkle in his eyes.

“Of course, I’ll see you after the host club meeting.”

Tamaki pulled you in for a kiss. “You’re going to do amazing on that test, my love,” he said softly.

You blushed. “Thank you, handsome,” you said before heading to the library.

The next day...

Kyoya had already grilled you once for interrupting a host club meeting, so you quietly entered Music Room 3 and snuck your way into the backroom to wait for Tamaki to wrap things up.

Once you sat down on the couch, you finally took a moment to breathe. The effects of the test anxiety had yet to sink in until now. You knew the test was going to be difficult, but you had no way of knowing it was going to be that much of a challenge.

The test was over; there was nothing more you could do. All that was left was to wait for your teacher to input your grade online. Your leg shook impatiently.

You had always done well in school and believed yourself to be naturally intelligent, but this confidence soon began to fade within the last year, especially with this specific class. You didn’t know how to study, and you found yourself struggling to live up to the standards you had set for yourself over all these years. You worried about how this overwhelming fear of failure would affect your future, and it made you sick to think about it.

Realizing you were only making yourself more anxious, you began to focus on your breathing. You didn’t want Tamaki to see you like this. Not that you couldn’t show this side to your partner, but you didn’t want to worry him.

Tamaki.

Your thoughts drifted to the sweet boy with whom you fell in love. He always knew how to make you smile and feel happy, no matter what. And he was overly affectionate and loved showing his adoration for you with spontaneous hugs and kisses. You still couldn’t believe he was yours.

It bothered you slightly that he was still the host club’s prince, fawning over the ladies that attended the club meetings, but he was as loyal as a German shepherd. He had reassured you dozens upon dozens of times that you were his one and only, and you trusted him. If anything, it made you feel a bit proud to know that Tamaki could have his pick of anyone at Ouran Academy, and he chose you.

A notification snapped you back to the present moment. “Grade updated,” it read.

Your stomach dropped as you hesitantly opened the notification.

You had received an “F.”

There was something about this class that you just could not get a handle on. And now it looked as though you may have to retake the course entirely. It wouldn’t be the end of the world, but your heart sank knowing you’d always live with that lousy grade.

Then a sudden wave of panic rushed over you as you wondered what would happen if you still couldn’t pass it the second time around. Will you still get into a good university with having failed a class twice?

You knew your worrisome thoughts were blown out of proportion from your anxiety, but knowing that only made you feel worse.

But then you realized… if you fail a class, you would lose your scholarship given to Honors students, rendering it impossible for you to finish your final year of high school at Ouran Academy. That would mean changing schools, leaving your friends behind, and… no more in-between-class visits from Tamaki. No more going to school with Tamaki, and he already spent so much of his time on campus. How often would you actually get to see your boyfriend if you had to transfer schools?

You felt a heaviness in your chest and heat in your face as tears threatened to fall from your eyes. The stress of it all was too much for you to manage all at once. You set your phone down next to you as you struggled to no avail to fight back your tears.

Although distraught, you didn’t want to disrupt the host club’s meeting, so you covered your mouth with your hand to quiet your oncoming sobs.

You hadn’t noticed that someone had approached the couch while you were crying.

“Well, there’s my studious, little nerd,” a voice from behind you said.

You lifted your head from your knees and attempted to hide your tears.

“How are you, my princess?” Tamaki asked as he wrapped his arms around you, causing you to repress your crying.

But it was no such luck. The moment Tamaki noticed a sniffle, he walked around the couch to look at you. “Oh, Y/N, what’s wrong?’

You used your wrists to quickly dry away your tears, but they kept flowing.

“It’s- it’s nothing,” you lied. Even when you’re not visibly crying, you can’t lie to save your life, especially not when it comes to Tamaki.

“This is clearly not nothing,” he said with a concerned look on his face, joining you on the couch.

You glanced up at him, giving him a helpless look, and he pulled you into a hug.

“I got you,” he said quietly as he held the back of your head, “tell me when you’re ready, princess.”

He could feel you shake as you cried into his shoulder, trying your best to restrain the pitiful noises that erupted from your core.

As he shushed you and kissed your hair, Tamaki noticed your phone sitting next to the both of you; it still displayed the failed test grade. He frowned.

_So that’s what she’s upset about._

“It’s just one bad grade, princess,” he said in attempts to lighten the mood.

Much to his dismay, you held onto Tamaki’s tearstained jacket tighter and cried a little louder, causing his heart to wrench.

“But- but Tamaki,” you whimpered, “it’s not the only ‘F’ I’ve gotten, and- and if I fail this class, I lose my Honors scholarship, and I can’t afford to stay at Ouran if I don’t have that.”

Tamaki hugged you tighter. “Don’t worry about that,” he said, “you’ll get your grades back up. I know you will!”

“But I’m- I’m not s-so sure,” you choked out, “I don’t- I don’t think I can do it.”

“You’re trying your best,” he soothed.

“My best isn’t good enough,” you cried helplessly, “No matter how hard I study, my grades are still awful.” You were shaking, the frustration and helplessness overwhelming you.

Tamaki gently rubbed your back as you heaved, tears cascading from your eyes.

“I used to be such a good student!” you complained.

“And you still are,” he said sincerely. He kissed your head before rising from the couch to retrieve something from the kitchen area.

“Here,” he said, returning momentarily and handing you an elegant teacup, “drink some water, my love.”

You took the cup into your hands but couldn’t drink because you broke down into another round of sobs.

“Sweet princess,” he crooned, “please don’t cry.” He took the teacup from you and wrapped his arms around you again, stroking your back with one hand while holding and caressing your hand with the other.

“I’m s-sorry,” you wept.

“Now I definitely don’t want to hear an apology, beautiful,” he said sweetly, “there’s no need for it. You’ve done nothing wrong, my love.”

You nodded, but continued in your futile efforts to stifle your cries.

After minutes more of crying your heart out, you did your best to breathe, leaving you with wet eyes and some pitiful sniffles.

“I’m just not getting this subject, but I can’t bring myself to get a tutor or study harder,” you explained pathetically, “And after so many bad grades, it’s hard to find the motivation to study at all. I want to fix the bad grades, but they’re so discouraging. I feel so helpless, and I don’t know what to do.”

For once in his life, Tamaki was speechless. He held onto you tighter, his heart breaking as he heard your pained remarks. There was nothing he wanted more than to take away your stress and frustration. He only ever wanted his girl to be happy.

“I’m just so stupid.”

Upon hearing this, Tamaki firmly placed his hands on your shoulders so you would face him directly. “Y/N, I don’t want to hear you talk like that about yourself,” he said in an endearingly serious tone, “You know you’re not stupid. You’re an intelligent and beautiful young lady.”

You did your best to smile at him.

“Y/N,” he said, “some subjects are just hard and it’s not your fault if you’re struggling with the material.”

He then thought of something that he hoped would help restore your confidence. “Tell me,” he added, “what sort of grades are you getting in your other classes?”

“As and Bs,” you said, wiping your eyes with your sleeve.

Tamaki smiled. “See, my love? It’s just that one class,” he said, happy that you had proven his point, “You’re doing an amazing job in your academics.”

Your lower lip quivered as you fought to catch your breath, as shaky as it was. “Thank you, Tamaki,” you said as some stray tears fell from your watery eyes.

He lifted a hand to cup your cheek, wiping away your tears with his thumb.

Tamaki’s soothing touch helped calm you down enough to steady your breathing again. He cupped your face in his hands and leaned forward to plant a kiss on your forehead.

You smiled and let out a small hiccup.

“Oh, that was so cute!!” Tamaki squealed, squishing your cheeks.

You scrunched your nose at him, but he only laughed at your adorableness.

“Come here,” he said lovingly, wrapping you up in another comforting hug, “You’ll keep that scholarship. I know you will.”

He chuckled to himself. “And, my darling,” he added, running his fingers through your hair, “I can always talk my father into letting you stay here even if you don’t pass that one class.”

“I could never ask you to do that! I’d feel like such a fraud!” you cried, pushing back from him with a guilty look.

Tamaki sighed. “If you insist, then I won’t intervene,” he said before holding your chin so you were gazing into one another’s eyes, “but I can’t not have you here at school with me.”

“Oh, Tamaki,” you crooned before sharing a quick kiss.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked gallantly as your lips parted.

You nodded and wiped your eyes. “A little.”

“Just a little?” he asked, cocking his head to the side to give you puppy dog eyes.

“A lot better,” you reassured him, “but still not… great.”

He took hold of your hands and delicately massaged them between his thumbs and forefingers. “Well, that won’t do. You’ve been sad for far too long, my princess.”

You let out a weak laugh. “I’m stressed.”

He kissed your forehead. “I know, you’ve got a lot going on right now,” he said softly, “but I’m right here to help you to the best of my abilities.”

“Thank you,” you said, kissing him on the cheek.

He blushed and stood up, holding out his hand to you. “Now, my dearest, let’s get you home, shall we?”

You nodded and took hold of his hand. As he raised you off the couch, he suddenly pulled you into a loving embrace, kissing you and then rubbing his nose against yours.

Tamaki walked you across the club room with one arm carrying your bag and the other wrapped around your waist.

“What were you two doing back there?” a curious Hikaru asked.

“Probably making out or something,” suggested an equally as curious Kaoru.

Tamaki furrowed his brows, but ignored the twins, who were supposed to have left for the day already.

“Oh, hey, is Y/N crying?” Kaoru asked, suddenly concerned as he noticed that something was off.

“I’m fine,” you said through a wide smile and puffy eyes.

The twins pouted. “We don’t believe you,” they said in unison.

Tamaki held onto you protectively as the twins approached for a closer inspection.

“I’m just not feeling well, is all,” you said, “so Tamaki’s taking me home.”

“Well, let us know if you need anything,” Kaoru said.

“Yeah, and feel better,” added Hikaru.

“Thank you,” you said, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Shortly after arriving at the Suoh estate, Tamaki led you to his room, where he gave you a pair of his pajamas to change into (even if they were rather big on you), and wrapped you up in a swaddle of blankets and pillows. He brought you tea and sat on the bed next to you, holding you close to him in his arms.

“You’re the best,” you said, leaning your head against his shoulder.

“Anything for you,” he said, kissing your forehead.

You stretched, letting the blankets fall from your shoulders, revealing Tamaki’s baby blue pajamas you wore.

“You look so cute in my pajamas!” he squealed, burying his nose in your neck.

You rolled your eyes. “Tamaki…”

“What? You’re adorable!” He seized you into a hug and brought you down onto the bed with him, “And I love you so, so much!!”

“I love you, too,” you giggled.

The two of you lay in each other’s arms, absentmindedly intertwining your fingers.

“So I was thinking,” Tamaki began softly, “that starting tomorrow, I could help you study. We could go to the library after school.”

“What about the host club?” you asked, craning your neck to look up at him.

“I can miss one day if it means making you feel better,” he said, looking you in the eyes.

“Oh, Tamaki,” you said, your heart melting, “you don’t have to do that.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I want to,” he said with a smile, raising your hand to his lips.

You blushed.

“I don’t want you to struggle alone, or at all, for that matter,” he continued, “I want to be there to help you. I only wish I had come to the backroom earlier today. Maybe you wouldn’t have cried so much.”

“It’s okay, Tamaki,” you reassured, kissing him on the cheek, “you helped a lot.”

He smiled. “I believe in you,” he said, holding your hands, “and I’m always going to be right here for you.”

School could be stressful, and its responsibilities could be overwhelming, but it made you feel better knowing there was someone who loved and believed in you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for taking the time to read my work! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in the comments! And to any and all of you going through something right now, I wish you the best of luck, and I believe in you! <3
> 
> "Don't believe in yourself. Believe in the me that believes in you!"  
> \- Kamina (Gurren Lagann)


End file.
